What the Hell Did I Do!
by rei2000
Summary: Gene gets a little too drunk and ends up in bed with Fred.


What The Hell Did I Do!  
  
Gene woke up with a headache and a bad taste in his mouth. Hung over in some one else's bed again. Sitting up he wondered how many drinks did he have with Fred. They had gotten pretty drunk last night and he sat there trying to recall what happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was finalizing the deal he had with Fred Luo.  
  
Gene had gone to the office of Fred Luo, interplanetary trader and businessman. He hoped to borrow more money from him. He was reluctant do so because he knew Fred had a tremendous 'thing' for Gene. Fred ways always hitting on him and it made him nervous.  
  
That's why he was surprised when Fred told him that he was getting married. After seeing the photos of this Reiko Ando woman he wasn't surprise at Fred's reluctances to get married despite the fact that he was gay. Reiko had a pretty face but her body was just too muscular, even for Gene.  
  
They ended up in a bar and Gene watched as Fred tried to drink his sorrows away. Gene didn't think that Fred was the heavy drinker type. The alcohol made Fred much more animated and louder than he normally would have been. Fred recounted how he made him unfortunate deal with Reiko.  
  
All men of the Luo family were supposed to marry strong women. But that was to be intellectual strength and Reiko mistook it for physical strength. So in the hopes of deterring her from marriage, Fred had told her that if she won the yearly 'Strongest Woman In the World' contest five times in a row he would marry her. Now her fifth time was coming up and he was beginning to get nervous.  
  
Seeing Fred upset about the situation, Gene agreed to help him. Gene said that he would get Aisha to fight in the contest. She'll beat Reiko so Fred wouldn't have to marry her. I mean, who better to beat this Reiko than a Ctarl-Ctarl. Fred was so happy at Gene's help that the large sum of money that he offered made Gene happy. Gene and Fred drank to their deal late into the night.  
  
Then Gene noticed that he wasn't alone in the bed. The body next to him stirred and moaned a little bit. Who was it this time he thought as he sat up. Gene didn't remember talking to any women last night. He spent the whole night drinking with Fred and would have remembered going to bed with anyone. Curious Gene wondered who the lucky lady was that got to spend the night with Gene Starwind.  
  
Pulling back the bed sheets, he is shocked to find who was laying next to him.  
  
"Fr.. Fr.!!! FRED!"  
  
Fred opened his eyes and rolled over. "Not so loud Gene. My head's killing me."  
  
Gene pulled back the covers further. He saw that Fred was completely naked, then it dawned on him that he was naked as well. Fred looked at him lazily with a slight smile on his face. He enjoyed the view of a completely naked Gene Starwind. In the process of yanking the sheets over to wrap them around his waist Gene inadvertently pulled them off of Fred leaving him exposed.  
  
"Well, Gene, if I had known that you were so eager to see me naked I would have obliged you long ago." He said sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Fred, cover yourself for Christ sake!" Gene yelled adverting his eyes.  
  
"I would but you have all the covers."  
  
"Shit. Wait a minute." Gene glanced around the room and found his clothes laying in a heap on the floor. "And don't look." He said picking up his clothes as Fred looked on.  
  
"Don't be so shy Gene, it's not like you have anything I don't. I mean we're both men and you have such a fabulous body, you shouldn't hide it. Your but is sooo cute."  
  
Gene's face burned in embarrassment. Hurriedly he put on his pants, then tossed the sheets over to Fred. Covering up, Fred looked at Gene as he stood at the foot of the bed glaring down on him.  
  
"Easy, Gene. Take it easy." Fred laughed. " Don't be so stressed out."  
  
"Take it easy, you're telling me to take it easy. How can you sit there and say that. You know what's happened." Gene began pacing around the room. "We've. just.God I can't even say it."  
  
"Gene."  
  
"This is what you wanted for so long, now it's happened. You finally got me in bed"  
  
"Gene."  
  
"I.. I. " Gene stopped pacing grabbing his hair in his fist. "We slept together. I'm not even that way. I love women, I'm a ladies man. I swear I'm never drinking again, as long as I live." Gene wailed, sinking down to his knees.  
  
"GENE!" Fred yelled trying to get Gene's attention. Raising his head, Gene only glowered back at Fred. "Relax Gene. Nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing, what do you mean nothing."  
  
"I mean, that I was a perfect gentleman last night. We came here to my home from the bar. I got you to the bed here in the guestroom and well, I didn't make it back to my own room." Fred chuckled. "I guess I was more drunk than I thought."  
  
"But we were both naked?"  
  
"Well I always sleep in the nude." Fred said, leaning forward towards Gene as he tugged at his earlobe. Fred's ear tugging was something he did whenever he was teasing Gene.  
  
"As for you, you probably stripped down sometime during the night. Do 'you' always sleep in the nude Gene? I must say Gene, if I thought you were hot with you clothes on, you're so much more with them off."  
  
Gene jumped up, bawling his hands into fists. "Alright, so we didn't sleep together. I don't think your joking about in funny."  
  
"Waking up in bed next to you is a dream come true."  
  
"Getting drunk and ending up in bed with you is not one of my fantasies." Gene said, pulling his tank top over his head.  
  
"Awww, Gene, I'm hurt." Fred said with a wink. "My life is complete, now that I've had my night with the notorious outlaw 'Gene Starwind'."  
  
"Enough already!" Gene stepped into his boots and snatched up his cloak. "We made a deal, I'll get Aisha to fight for you." Gene started for the door.  
  
"You're just going to love me and leave me. You're a heartbreaker."  
  
"Fred Luo! I'm warning you, you breathe a word about this to anyone and the deal's off. You know, maybe getting married to a woman is just what you need."  
  
Fred stopped laughing and slid out of the bed still wrapped in the bed sheet.  
  
"Alright Gene, I won't say anything." Fred a head shorter than Gene, stood in front of Gene, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Fred grabbed Gene in a bear hug. "I just want to thank you. I always know you come through for me."  
  
"All right already." Gene pried Fred off of himself. He hated it when Fred hugged him. "I'm going."  
  
"Wait, let me walk you out." Fred said reaching for a robe. Seeing Gene to the door, Fred thanked him again for his help.  
  
"Yea, yea, just remember what I said." Gene said as he walked away from Fred to get into his car.  
  
"You know, Gene."  
  
"Yea." Gene looked back at Fred.  
  
"You really do have a cute but." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"FRED!!"  
  
~End~ 


End file.
